This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. INVITED LECTURES -- Laurence Hedlund: Small animal handling for in vivo imaging, University of Cyprus: Physiology, Imaging, and Cardiopulmonary Models of Animal Pathology, September 15-16, 2009 -- Laurence Hedlund, Techniques for imaging the small animal lung: Micro-CT and Micro-MR, Phenotyping Mouse Models of Human Lung Disease, The Jackson Laboratory, Bar Harbor, ME, September 20 - 24, 2009 CO-AUTHOR FOR PRESENTATIONS / POSTERS BY OTHER FACULTY MEMBERS / GRADUATE STUDENTS -- Christakis Constantinides, Richard Mean, Ben Janssen, Laurence Hedlund, Effects of Isoflurane Anesthesia on Murine Glucose Metabolism, Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB), poster presentation, Experimental Biology, April 24 - 28, 2010, Anaheim, CA -- Zackary I. Cleveland, Harald E. M[unreadable]ller, Laurence W. Hedlund, Boma Fubara, Bastiaan Driehuys, Vascular Delivery of Hyperpolarized 129Xe as a Probe of Pulmonary Perfusion and Gas Exchange, 4th International Workshop on Pulmonary Functional Imaging, September 24-26, 2009, Boston, MA